Aishiteru
by Ryo Ice
Summary: Sakura has a thing for Tomoyo, but does she feel the same? R


Sakura slowly walked into her classroom, quietly searching for her desk infront of Tomoyo. "Kinimoto!" Mr. Terada said surprising Sakura as she sank in her chair, blushing majorly. "Hai, Terada~sensei" she said shyly. "Late again, hm?" he said teasing her a bit as he looked back at his book. "Well, back to our lesson" he said smiling asuming Sakura knew what they were working on. "I thought you`d be used to it by now" she heard a voice behind her as she looked back at the corner of her eye. 'Tomoyo~chan!' she thought as she smiled at her frend. "Not just yet" she said, still blushing as she saw Mr. Terada`s gaze lingering along the class finally being set on her.  
  
"Kinimoto, how many times do I have to ask you? Please stop talking during my lesson!" Sakura quickly got out her history book and looked up at the board not really interested in what he had to say. She glanced back at Tomoyo occasionally. They heard the bell ring, 40 minutes were up, class was finally over. She looked back at Tomoyo and smiled relieved it was done. Tomoyo returned the smile as she packed her History books in her bag and got up. Sakura did the same, and streched her arms out, and gave a little yawn "I`m glad History is the last subject of the day." Sakura said smiling at Tomoyo as her other friends Chiharu, Noako, Rika, and Yamazaki came up behind her. "Hey!" the all said, also excited that they could go home and do nothing for the weekend. "Hey" Sakura said as Tomoyo just nodded.   
  
They started walking as usual, there first stop was at Chiharu`s, Yamazaki usually stayed with her until her mom got home. Then it was Noako, who wanted Rika to stay for a while. It was just Tomoyo and Sakura left walking alone. Sakura looked over at Tomoyo, blushing everytime she saw Tomoyo look back at her and smiled her little 'Tomoyo smile' with her perfect pink lips forming a smile, and her beautiful blue eyes close slightly, which makes her head tilt. 'She`s so....' Sakura thought to herself not sure why she was thinking this way, but she didn`t really care as Tomoyo took her hand gently and gave her another 'Tomoyo smile'. "Is there something wrong, Sakura~chan? You can tell me anything, you know that, right?" Tomoyo said concered about Sakura`s distant look. "I`m fine, Tomoyo~chan!" Sakura said cheerfully smiling back smiling back as they finally reached Sakura`s house. "Can I come in?" Tomoyo asked not so sure about what kind of answer she would get. "Of course!" Sakura said as she grabbed Tomoyo`s arm and pulled her into the house.  
  
They looked in the rooms of the house. "Well.... Seems like no ones home" Sakura said blushing at her coment. "Not even Kero?" Tomoyo asked surprised as Sakura nodded her head. Sakura looked at Tomoyo not sure if she should or not. 'This feeling is killing me!' she sceamed in her head 'I feel like I`m going to explode if I don`t --' she stopped as she felt Tomoyo`s perfect, soft, pink lips ontop of hers. She pulled back, regeting it, but she had to know. "Tomoyo.... Why...?" Tomoyo blushed going in for another kiss giving Sakura a simple, but breath taking answer. "Because I love you" Sakura stopped breathing, thinking, and felt as if she had lost consiousness.   
  
She exploded into tears and hugged Tomoyo tight. Quite taken back Tomoyo smiled sweetly and hugged Sakura back, knowing that this meant she felt the same. "Sakura~chan..." Tomoyo said not sure if she should comment on Sakura`s not saying it back. Sakura looked up at Tomoyo, her face was stained with tears, but Tomoyo knew they were tears of joy. "I love you too.... I love you so much, Tomoyo~chan....." she said wiping away her tears as she gently leaned forward to kiss Tomoyo, pushing her lightly onto a wall as Sakura slowly and gently parted Tomoyos lips softly running her tougue along Tomoyos top lip before slowly entering Tomoyos mouth. Tomoyo slid her tougue along Sakuras as it entered her mouth, tilting her head, letting Sakura take control.   
"Hey Sakura~chan! I`m home!" Touya yelled from behind them as they tried to push away fast enough for him not to notice. "Were you two just...?" Touya started still trying hard to push his perverted thoughts aside focusing on his little sister. His innocent little sister kissing another girl. "Get out...." he slowly said to Tomoyo. "Touya~chan!" Sakura yelled at her brother running to him. Touya gently pushed Sakura aside, and again, more roughly said "Get out, Tomoyo~chan!" Tomoyo tried not to cry and think of the worst as she picked her bag up and ran out the door.  
  
"I hate you!" Sakura yelled pushing Touya and running up to her room. 'Stupid Touya! I wish I could just...' "Sakura~chan..?" she heard Touya`s soft kind voice from the door, but she didn`t answer. "Sakura~chan...?" he said nicely again, but a bit more agressive. Sakura gave in, rudely answering, "What?" Touya took that as an invitation and slowly opened the door and walked in cautiously. "Touya~chan...." she said with tears in her eyes trying to refrain from hitting her bother.   
  
"I`m sorry Sakura.. I KNOW your not ready for that kind of relationship yet... Even that kid Li would be better than her at your age" Touya said smiling, Sakura wasn`t smiling though, she WAS in love with Tomoyo and nothing her brother said could make her change her mind. "Your an idiot.." Sakura said, having nothing else to say to him. Touya knew he deserved that, and really didn`t know why he was so mean to Tomoyo, but he also knew, that the only thing he could do would seem kind of weird, but he had to do it. "I`m sorry Sakura~chan..." he said, meaning it.   
  
He quietly walked out of the room and closed the door. As he was walking down the stairs, he heard the door bell ring, hoping it was Yuki he ran to the door openning it with a bright smile, only to see it was the person he didn`t want to face right now. "Tomoyo~chan...." was all he could get out. " I...." Tomoyo looked at Touya with her dark blue eyes peircing through him. " I will not let you part us!" she yelled. Touya backed up, he`d never heard her use such force in her voice, hell, she`d never heard herself use such force in her voice. " I cannot let you keep me away from Sakura.. Wether you like it or not, I love her, we love eachother.. so.. please....".   
Touya smiled and almost laughed because he was of his foolishness. "I`m sorry Tomoyo, I don`t mind it that you and Sakura~chan are....." he thought for the right word. " 'Lovers' " he continued, "Just as long as you don`t hurt her, its ok." he said with another cute' Touya smile'. Tomoyo smiled and ran up the stairs to comfort her lover. She felt relieved, like Touya`s words had let her live again. She bursted into the room seeing Sakura curled up in a little ball.  
  
"Are you ok, Sakura~chan?" Tomoyo said sweetly as she aproached the bed quietly laying down next to Sakura. Sakura was surprised to hear Tomoyo`s voice as she quickly realized that her brother really had accepted it. "I`m great, Tomoyo~chan!" Sakura said searching for Tomoyos soft pale hand, saying again, but this time with more passion as she found Tomoyos hand and brought it to her lips kissing it lightly, "I love you, Tomoyo~chan" All Tomoyo could do was smile and give Sakura a soft kiss on lips, continuing where they left off, but Sakura pulled away, and rolled into Tomoyos arms. " I just want to stay like his for a while Tomoyo~chan..." Sakura said closing her eyes and letting her head rest on Tomoyos chest. Tomoyo pulled Sakuras body closer as she gently gave her a kiss on her head. "So we shall" Tomoyo said closing her eyes also falling asleep soon after. Touya quietly came in, pulling the covers over them, gently giving Sakura a kiss on the cheek, looked at Tomoyo and patted her on the head, not wanted her to get the wrong idea if she woke up. "Good night you two" he whispered, quietly leaving the room again, smiling at the thought of his little sister and her fisrt love. 


End file.
